


Happy Accidents Bonus Fics

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Plus-Sized Reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: A collection of Bonus stories from my Happy Accidents-verse<3





	Happy Accidents Bonus Fics

**Author's Note:**

> In which you make Christmas cookies with Sebastian and his mom ^_^. This was muchmuchmuch requested rofl So here it is! For all of you and especially Steph (StevieAng) who is _the sweetest_! Hope you enjoy it! <3

“Spin for me again princess?” Sebastian requests, a wide grin across his face and a chuckle on his lips. He’s got on dark jeans and a Star Wars Christmas sweater that looks amazing on him and you find yourself in awe once again that you get to fall asleep and wake up with this wonderful man almost every day.

Your cheeks flush pink and you let out a shy giggle as you nod and spin around for him one more time. Your candy cane stripe skirt floats around you and flutters back to your thighs as you stop, facing him once again.

“You’re sure it’s not too much?” you ask, smoothing down the oversized green knit sweater you’re wearing. “I mean, we’re just going to make cookies with your mom.” You’ve got another outfit… or two packed in your backpack – leggings that match your skirt, plain black leggings, and a pair of joggers and a tank with a hoodie (no one can say _you_ ever go anywhere unprepared) – but still.

“It’s not too much,” Seb assures you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you in close to steal a kiss. “You look amazing.”

You flush again as your wrap your arms around his neck loosely, leaning up to nuzzle your nose against his. “You too,” you say.

You’re biting your cheek to bite back the thousand negative comments you want to make about your stress acne or your thick thighs peeking out from under the skirt or the stomach you thank god or whoever is perfectly hidden by the huge sweater.

“Shut up,” Sebastian laughs, reading your mind. He presses a kiss to your forehead and holds you just a little tighter. “You’re _beautiful,_ gorgeous, sexy, cute, pretty-“

“Oh my god, _you_ shut up,” you tease him, laughing as you roll your eyes and shove at his chest playfully. “Come on, we should go.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Seb asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow suggestively as his hands slide down to your ass. “What if I want to be a little late?”

Your heart flutters in your chest but you laugh nervously and push at his chest just a little more serious this time. “As nice as whatever naughty activities you’re implying would be,” you say, “I am _not_ going to be late seeing your mother. I love you but the d is _not_ worth it.”

Sebastian barks out a laugh and rolls his eyes, finally letting go of you. “What exactly are you trying to say doll?” he teases.

You let out a little snort as you check your outfit over in the mirror one last time. “I’m trying to say _nothing_ is worth lowering your mom’s opinion of me,” you reply, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

His smile softens and he's got that look on his face like when he's about to say something but he’s decided against it. Probably something about his mom loving you or how much he likes that you worry about that kind of thing. Either way, you whirl around to face him, purposely giving your skirt another twirl, and smile.

“Let's go,” you say, taking a step forward and stealing a kiss.

 

*

 

Georgetta's house is warm and welcoming from the second you step through the front door.

“Ma! Sunt eu! Your favorite son!” he winks at you as he toes off his shoes and you can't help but giggle.

“You're my only son,” his mom teases as she makes her way into the room to greet them, “and that's _still_ up for debate sometimes.”

You both laugh and Sebastian clutches his heart as he starts rattling off Romanian at full speed.

“Oh my dramatic little boy,” Georgetta teases him as she pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, he's a handful,” you joke as she pulls you into her arms.

“You look so adorable,” Georgetta coos, holding you at arms length.

“I did not come here to be attacked like this,” Seb says, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. You know he's just kidding, though, because a second later a grin breaks out across his face and he's wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Alright ladies,” he says, “let's go make some cookies.”

Twenty minutes later and he’s done little more than steal cookie dough balls off the baking sheet.

You laugh and swat at his hand as he tries it again and his mother lets out a fondly exasperated sound and calls him something in Romanian that you’re not quite sure if it’s a term of endearment or an insult (or both).

“Go turn on a Christmas movie or something useful,” she chides without malice, ushering him out of the room with a flick of her wrists.

“It’s gonna be a cartoon,” Seb calls as he hops off his stool and jogs into the living room.

“Oh, because I’m not used to you and your cartoons,” she calls after him with a fond roll of her eyes.

You hear his adorable laugh from the other room and your heart melts a little. If this _was_ a cartoon you’d have hearts for eyes.

“Now that we’re alone,” Georgetta starts, pulling you from your cartoon daydream, “I just wanted to say how happy I am that Sebastian has found you.”

You can’t help the blush that blooms on your cheeks and you busy yourself with putting the cookies in the oven and readying the next pan to go in. “I’m flattered,” you say, “but, I mean, I’m nothing special.”

“You are,” she insists, resting a hand on your arm. You stop dead and your cheeks turn darker as you look over at her. Her eyes are sincere and her smile is genuine ( _yep, that’s where he gets it_ , you think) as she says, “You treat him well, you take care of him, you give him confidence. I have never seen him happy like he is with you, my dear.”

“He does the same for me,” you assure her with a shy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Then I’m glad to hear I raised him well,” she replies with a soft laugh. She raises a hand to toy with the necklace she has on, a ring hanging from the chain. “This ring has been in my family for a long time,” she says with a wistful smile, and you’re already threatening your eyes – _don’t you_ dare _tear up_. “There is not much left we have from our life in Romania, but this is one thing I have kept safe from it.” She drops the necklace and reaches a hand out to brush your cheek lightly. “I am looking forward to the day you wear it my dear.”

The tears that had so traitorously pooled in your eyes slip down your cheeks and Georgetta laughs softly and pulls you into a comforting hug.

“It will be an honor,” you mumble into her shoulder.

“Now don’t cry, my dear,” she says, stroking your hair, then she switches to Romanian and loses you.

Just then you hear Sebastian’s footsteps coming back into the kitchen. “Ma!” he says, exasperated as he pulls you from her arms and into his own. “I was gone, like, five minutes.” He rattles off some Romanian, then, “What happened?” He looks down at you and kisses your forehead. “Are you okay?”

You let out a wet laugh as you wipe at your eyes, cradled against his chest. “I’m good,” you say, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Then you quickly change the subject, “The first batch should just be another minute. You ready for some cookies?”

Sebastian hesitates, looking unsure, but then he squeezes you gently and allows the subject change.  “From my two favorite ladies? Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't make you cry _too_ much ;P
> 
> Comments, kudos, and the like are always sososo appreciated! 
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where you can shout at me about Marvel or anime or whatever you want ^_^ I'm also always open to requests/ideas/prompts so don't hesitate if you've got one<3


End file.
